


The Capri Sun Fic

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is horny, I can never face my family again, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Other, banging an inanimate object, for some capri sun, nsfw mention, ryan is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves Brendon.</p>
<p>Brendon loves Ryan.</p>
<p>Brendon loves Capri Sun.</p>
<p>Ryan doesn't love Capri Sun.</p>
<p>Capri Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capri Sun Fic

Brendon looked across at Ryan, his eyes glittering.   
  
"I love you, Ryro," He murmured, smiling softly.   
  
Ryan smiled shyly, turning away. "I love you too, Bden." A pale blush spread across his round cheeks.   
  
Brendon let out a small sigh, resting his head on his hands. How had he managed to get a guy this great? Ryan was perfect. With his smooth voice, soft skin, round eyes, and sweet personality, Brendon hardly deserved him.   
  
Ryan laughed, looking over to the waiter a few tables over. "I think it's time we should order something?" He asked. "I'm starving."   
  
Brendon nodded, reveled silently in the sound of his boyfriend's rippling laugh, sat up, and waved to the waiter. He snuck another loving glance at Ryan before greeting the waiter and picking up his menu.   
  
"I would like the beef sirloin, and he will have the salmon filet," Brendon said, making eye contact with a smiling Ryan.   
  
"And for drinks?"   
  
"Ah, do you have... Capri Sun?"   
  
Suddenly, Ryan's smile disappeared, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He tilted his head at Brendon, raising his eyebrows.   
  
Brendon looked at him, frowning, then turned to the waiter, who did not look amused.   
  
"Um... Maybe not," He stammered, feeling his face grow heated under Ryan's stony stare. "Just... Just water, then."   
  
Ryan sighed loudly, then gave a forceful smile to the waiter as he left. Ryan turned to Brendon, eyebrows knitted together.   
  
"Really?" He demanded. "Here?"   
  
Brendon looked down, hands placed together at the edge of the table. "Sorry."   
  
Ryan sighed again, quieter this time, and sat back in his seat. "Whatever," He muttered irritability. "Forget it. Let's just try to have a good time here."   
  
Brendon nodded, eyes downcast. They both gave little huffs, not looking at each other.   


 

* * *

  
  
"Really, Brendon?!" Ryan shouted, snatching the pouch from out of Brendon's hands.   
  
"Hey!" The younger boy cried indignantly. "That was mine!"   
  
"I swear, Brendon, you can't go a second without these things!" Ryan was furious. Every time he left Brendon alone, Brendon would just rush into the kitchen to get another Capri Sun. This was the eighth time today Ryan had caught him sucking nervously at the tiny straw, hunched over in the corner of the kitchen. Ryan held the Capri Sun over the trashcan, squeezing out the juice into the pail.   
  
"Hey, stop it!" Brendon grabbed Ryan's arm, pulling it back. The juice in the pouch kept coming out, falling onto the tile floor.   
  
Ryan gave a gasp of disgust, dropping the pouch and stepping back. He sighed with frustration, putting a hand up to his face and pinching the top of his nose.   
  
"I need to go," He said, turning to the kitchen door.   
  
Brendon didn't try to stop him. He kneeled down to pick up the Capri Sun, looking sadly at the puddle of juice on the floor. He sucked tentatively at the straw, hoping for a bit to be left. To his dismay, the pouch was completely empty. Brendon sighed, blinking back tears. Ryan just didn't get it. These Capri Suns were everything to him. They were there for him when he was down, they were his company when he was lonely. They meant the world to Brendon. He couldn't live without them.   
  
Brendon placed a small kiss on the side of the pouch.   
  
"I am sorry, my love," He whispered, before dropping the Capri Sun into the trash. A single tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek as he turned to the cupboard to get another.

 

* * *

 

Ryan lay on the couch, hands over his face. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Brendon didn't get it. He was addicted to those stupid things. Some days, it felt like Brendon loved his Capri Suns more than he loved Ryan.  
  
Ryan felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He hated this. He couldn't do anything with his boyfriend without hearing about his goddamn Capri Suns. It was always Capri Sun. Going to the park? Let's bring Capri Sun! A little thirsty? Got to have Capri Sun! Headed to the museum? Make sure you have Capri Sun! Ordering at a high class restaurant that was reserved for months and took half a year of his savings? Let's get fucking Capri Sun!  
  
A small sob escaped from Ryan's mouth. This wasn't fair. He shouldn't feel like a second choice after Capri Sun. Wiping his eyes, he got up from the couch and marched to the kitchen, throwing open the cupboard. To his shock, there was no box of Capri Sun in its usual spot. As if on cue, Ryan began to hear strange noises coming from his and Brendon's bedroom. A feeling of complete dread overcame him as he crept across the living room to the bedroom door. He paused, leaning forward, trying to pick up more details of the sounds being emitted.  
  
"Mmm... Yes..."  
  
Ryan felt his stomach drop as he recognized Brendon's moans. It couldn't possibly be...  
  
"Oh... Capri Sun..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ryan threw the door open, trying to not to flinch as it slammed against the wall. Brendon's head shot up, his face an image of terror. The younger boy tried desperately to pull his sheets around him, to conceal his sin, but it was too late. Ryan knew.  
  
The bed was covered in Capri Sun.  
  
Pouches were strewn about everywhere, most opened and leaking out onto the covers. The box was by Brendon's head, with pouches that had yet to be penetrated waiting near his hands. Capri Sun juices were everywhere on Brendon's face, smeared across his cheeks, surrounding his lips. Ryan could only imagine what he had done elsewhere.  
  
"Ryan!" Brendon gasped, running his arm hastily across his face, trying to remove the fluid. He scrambled to throw blankets over the Capri Sun pouches, while still keeping himself covered.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Ryan screamed, clutching the doorframe. Fat tears welled up in his eyes, and loud sobs escaped from his throat. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
"I-- No, no Ryan I do! I love you! I'm sorry!" Brendon cried, sitting up.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU LIED!" Ryan leaned heavily against the door, hot tears running down his face. His knees buckled and he slid down the floor, folding in on himself as he sobbed, hands over his face.  
  
Brendon rolled off the bed, throwing on his jeans and rushing over to Ryan.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Ryan shouted, slapping Brendon's hand away. He stood up shakily, pushing past the younger boy towards the apartment door.  
  
"No, Ryro, please don't leave!" Brendon called desperately after him.  
  
Ryan spun around, tears still streaming from his red and puffy eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" Ryan demanded. "Be fucking honest, for once. Do you love me more than your fucking Capri Suns?"  
  
Brendon just stared at him, eyes welling with tears. He couldn't say anything.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you again, Brendon Urie," He growled, pulling the door open. He turned and ran out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Brendon flinched at the noise, staring at the closed door before him.

 

* * *

 

Brendon turned down the aisle of the supermarket, pushing a shopping cart in front of him. He stopped at the end, staring down the store. There, loading his cart with cans of Cheese Whiz, was Ryan Ross. The older boy looked up from a can he was holding, making eye contact with Brendon across the aisle. They stared at each other for a few moments more, until Ryan looked down, placing the can of Cheese Whiz along with the others in his cart and turning away. Brendon watched the receding back of his former lover until he turned around a corner, and Brendon could see him no more. With a sad, resigned sigh, the younger boy pushed forward, stopping at the shelf he always went to. Brendon picked up boxes of Capri Sun and loaded his cart until it was full, then headed to the check out aisle.   
  
He didn't have Ryan anymore.   
  
But he did have Capri Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna lay down for a while and rethink what I'm doing with my life.


End file.
